star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Fleet
The Eternal Fleet was a vast naval force that affiliated with the Eternal Empire during the era of the Old Galactic Republic. It was known as a ancient and unstoppable fleet that was operated by sentient droids. Composition The Eternal Fleet was composed of battlecruisers of an unknown design that had an equal or greater length than that of the ''Terminus''-Class Destroyer utilized by the True Sith Empire. These cruisers were highly advanced, possessing cloaking technology, and operated by sentient droids that served in combat, and were known to be very powerful. The cruisers of the Eternal Fleet were very fast, as only vessels retrofitted with Isotope-5 were capable of outrunning them, although Old Galactic Republic and Imperial ships weren't able to compete with them in combat. Every capital ship of the Eternal Fleet that carried a lot of drop ships that could perform in both atmosphere and outer atmosphere combat to land troops, along with engaging starfighters. They also possessed Skytrooper boarding pods designed to penetrate the hull of an enemy vessel, allowing their droid occupants to cause damage throughout multiple sections of the ship. History Many centuries before the time Valkorion earned his title in becoming the "Immortal Emperor", it is unknown when the builders constructed the Eternal Fleet, but its legacy would live on. The Eternal Fleet was known to be the annihilation of all life in Wild Space. It spread across the sectors and conquered almost every inhabited world within the galactic region including Zakuul and would have still remained enslaved by the conquerors if it wasn't for the appearance of another ship. This one would be forever known as the Gravestone, a single massive alien warship that countered the Fleet's might; outfitted with specialized weapons designed to take out multiple targets at once, the Gravestone destroyed whole sections of the fleet with a single shot. The wars lasted for an unknown amount of time before the final battle, fought over Zakuul when the fleet was deactivated and hidden away; as for the Gravestone it returned to Zakuul and landed on the surface with the occupants scuttling the ship themselves with it hidden in the Swamps. Rumors would persist of this unstoppable fleet until they finally reached the ears of Valkorion and came to the last place it was said to be: Zakuul. It was for this reason that he chose the world to house his new Empire; uniting the people under the guise of being the Demon Savior, Valkorion used the power of the Scions of Zakuul to locate the fleet. A little more than a century before 3637 BBY, the Eternal Fleet was brought back into operation this time under the control of the Eternal Throne. Valkorion used the fleet to carve out a sizable area of Wild Space with the ships being kept close to the capital world being cloaked until needed. The fleet would see little use from that point on save a few ships collecting tributes from the worlds underneath the Empire's sway, it would not be until a century later that the ships saw true combat once more. Arcann and Thexan, twin princes of the Eternal Empire attempting to gain their father's admiration proposed on using the fleet to test the strength of the Old Galactic Republic and True Sith Empire to which Valkorion agreed. In a lightning strike, the fleet along with the princes and their Zakuulan Knights attacked the outlying planets of both governments first those in Wild Space then deeper until even Korriban and Tython was attacked leaving only devastation in their wake. Sometime after this event, a combined Republic-Imperial fleet led by Darth Marr would engage the Eternal Fleet, resulting in the capture of both the Sith Lord and the Outlander. After MArr was killed when he attempted to kill the Emperor, Valkorion met his faith when his son Arcann and the Outlander took him down. However, the Outlander was imprisoned to assume the throne and to begin the Eternal Empire Conquest. Five years later, the Eternal Fleet attempted to thwart the Outlander's escape from Zakuul, but the Outlander and their allies found the Gravestone, which destroyed more than two dozen ships in a single shot, enabling the warship to bypass the blockade. Later, the Eternal fleet saw action over Asylum. Despite the Gravestone's omnicannon being non-operational, the ship was able to destroy one Eternal Empire ship with its blaster cannon before escaping into hyperspace. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Category:Fleets